


Machine

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Detroit Become Human AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Tony es hijo del famoso Howard Stark, creador de los androides y fundador de Industrias Stark, una noche se encuentra un extraño prototipo que no sabe de donde proviene, pronto se dará cuenta que lo que ha encontrado no es un androide normal y entonces tendrá que plantearse ¿Son los androides simples máquinas o algo más?





	1. Portada

**Author's Note:**

> Os traigo portada en inglés y en alemán (La versión Hydra).

 


	2. Máquina

La humanidad mantenía una carrera tecnológica desde la era de la revolución industrial, siempre luchando por ver quien creaba lo mejor, lo más nuevo, lo más complejo e innovador, el último contendiente en esta carrera había sido la familia Stark, generación tras generación creando algo mejor, por ello el día en que Howard Stark, el CEO de Industrias Stark patentó y sacó a la venta el primer androide de aspecto completamente humano, tan realista que era indistinguible a primera vista y con una inteligencia artificial capaz de superar el test de Turing, nadie se sorprendió realmente, todos creyeron que era el paso más natural. En los siguientes cinco años, Industrias Stark había conseguido poner un androide en cada casa a través de todo el país, androides dedicados a las tareas diarias y trabajos cotidianos, desde familias con un miembro mayor al que cuidar, hasta barrenderos y tenderos.

Dicen que la imitación es la mayor forma de adulación, por eso no tardaron en surgir empresas dedicadas también a la construcción de androides, empresas como el instituto A.I.M., quienes se encargaban de crear androides especializados para tareas de riesgos que vendían sus androides para experimentos, seres conscientes que en seguida serían destruidos en pruebas demasiado peligrosa para un humano; y también surgió SHIELD, quienes tenían un contrato con el ejército para crear un ejército de androides soldado, androides resistentes como infantería o probar armas. La construcción y venta de androides se convirtió en algo regulado por el gobierno, por ello nació Hydra, una organización criminal que creaba androides para cometer asesinatos y robaban las innovaciones tecnológicas de A.I.M., SHIELD e Industrias Stark para mejorar sus diseños.

Howard se había asentado y cada vez aparecía menos en la prensa, se había casado con una hermosa mujer llamada María y los rumores decían que había tenido un hijo llamado Anthony Edward Stark, un niño criado en casa y que contaba con su propio mayordomo, un hombre llamado Jarvis, aunque pocos los habían visto. Ahora siendo padre, Howard estaba cada vez más preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo, queriendo mantenerlo a salvo, así que cuando SHIELD le pidió su ayuda para crear dos androides, prototipos para su proyecto llamado Supersoldado, él aceptó inmediatamente, y fue así como los androides **5t3-ve** y **13uc-ky** fueron creados, sin embargo, a pesar de que tanto Howard como el joven CEO de SHIELD, Nick Fury, estaban contentos por el éxito, durante su transporte en tren a la base en la que debían ser puestos a prueba, alguien asaltó el tren y el contenedor de seguridad en el que estaba el modelo **13uc-ky** , cayó fuera y fue robado por Hydra y nunca se volvió a saber más de él.

El guardia, un joven miembro de Hydra, estaba paseando por entre los pasillos del viejo almacén, caminando arriba y abajo con una linterna en una mano y una pistola en la otra cuando, de repente, un trueno resonó cerca anunciando el inicio de una tormenta, y la tenue luz nocturna se fue en el edificio, haciendo que la paranoia del chico aumentase...                                                                                                                                                       

Al dejar de recibir corriente eléctrica del contenedor de seguridad, sus sistemas se reiniciaron, el pequeño círculo LED de su sien se encendió, brillando de un claro color azul y abrió sus ojos, se sintió confuso por no saber donde se encontraba y por ello revisó sus archivos de memoria, esperando encontrar el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar, no obstante, solo encontró dos archivos demasiado dañados y un tercero en el que alguien le causaba dolor. El LED cambió de azul a rojo y movido por el estrés y el miedo empezó a agitarse contra las paredes del contenedor, golpeando hasta soltarse y abrir el contenedor. Viéndose libre al fin, haciendo lo único que supo hacer, lo único que su programación le permitió hacer, echó a correr como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiese, dispuesto a derribar a cualquiera que intentase detenerle.

El guardia estaba nervioso, hasta que escuchó un enorme estruendo viniendo desde el fondo de uno de los pasillos y unos pasos, pesados y rápidos, yendo en su dirección, apuntó la linterna hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido y pronto vio al enorme hombre vestido de negro, con pelo largo y gesto confuso que corría hacia él, no, no un hombre, la luz de su sien lo señalaba como un androide. Apuntó su arma hacia él y trató de disparar, sin embargo, el androide lo derribó lanzándolo al suelo antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer en mitad de la noche.

La lluvia era constante y pesada y apenas le dejaba ver, gracias a su condición de máquina no se cansaba con lo que se limitó a seguir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hasta llegar a una ciudad cercana, su programación la señaló como Nueva York, sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de su decisión. Creyendo que estaba a salvo, pronto dejó de correr, mirando a su alrededor, observando el mundo que lo rodeaba, fue ahí que se fijó en las pintadas antiandroides, los androides aparcados en espacios especiales o siguiendo a los humanos, humanos sentados en las esquinas con pequeños carteles pidiendo dinero... No recordaba apenas nada, sus bancos de programación estaban casi incompletos pero sentía que había algo mal, como un sexto sentido que le decía que siguiese corriendo y, cuando cruzó su mirada con la de un hombre que caminaba ansioso a la salida de un callejón, decidió echar a correr de nuevo, tan rápido como le fuese posible, tratando de poner distancia entre él y el repentino grupo de gente que salió del callejón en busca de alguna máquina desprotegida a la que atacar.

Los había perdido de vista pero siguió corriendo, atravesando las calles en dirección al otro extremo de la ciudad , sin embargo, cuando llegó a unas calles desiertas cerca de la zona rica de Nueva York, una furgoneta apareció de la nada y lo arrolló lanzándolo contra un muro, antes de que el mismo grupo que lo había perseguido saliese del vehículo, trató recuperarse del golpe y ponerse en pie para seguir huyendo, sabía que podía hacerles daños pero no quería, una parte de él le decía que no debía caer en sus provocaciones o sería peor, por desgracia los humanos fueron más rápidos y empezaron a atacarlo, pateándolo, golpeándolo, gritándole que no era nada, nada más que una máquina, prescindible e inútil.

Un pensamiento apareció en su mente, una sombra, una voz familiar que le decía que debía acabar con ellos, destrozar a cada humano que puso alguna vez una mano sobre él, desde los humanos que lo rodeaban, refugiándose en la superioridad numérica hasta aquel guardia que patrullaba la puerta del almacén en el que había despertado y cualquier otro humano que se atreviese a intentar dañarlo, sin embargo, realmente no tenía deseos de derramar sangre, algo en su mente le decía que él había nacido para proteger, para vivir… Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando habían sacado herramientas, un hombre de unos treinta años golpeándole el brazo izquierdo, que había levantado para protegerse, con un cuchillo, mientras una mujer morena lo apuntaba y disparaba en el vientre con una pistola, el resto del grupo rodeándole para asegurarse de que no se moviese y el murmullo de sus voces creciendo, insistiendo en que él no era nada. Su vista estaba fija en un punto del cielo más allá de los rostros que lo observaban con desprecio, viendo como la lluvia caía sobre él pero cansado, esperando que el ataque acabase pronto, decidió cerrar los ojos para no ver llegar el golpe final. De pronto escuchó el claxon de un coche y una voz firme y decidida gritando - ¡Eh! ¡Alejaos de él inmediatamente si no queréis que llame a la policía!

La multitud se desperdigó en un estado de pánico, creyendo que terminarían siendo arrestados y multados por daño a la propiedad privada y, teniendo en cuenta que todos conocían al dueño de aquella voz, sabían que la multa podría costarles más de lo que podían permitirse, el grupo volvió a la furgoneta, saliendo de allí con el chirrido de los neumáticos contra el asfalto, dejando un silencio sepulcral tras ellos, roto por el sonido de la puerta de un coche abriéndose.

 

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó una voz suave junto a él una sombra a través de sus párpados que había conseguido que la lluvia dejase de caer sobre su rostro, una mano rozó su mejilla y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos aterrorizado, alejándose como pudo de la persona ante él, al menos hasta que se fijó en el hombre, sus ojos castaños, su despeinado pelo negro, pequeña barba y bigote, debía tener unos treinta y cinco años, vestido con vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta y una chaqueta de traje, sosteniendo un enorme paraguas.

 

\- _Yo… ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy Nada?_ – Preguntó confuso, mirando a aquel hermoso hombre a los ojos, sus sistemas empezando a fallar y su visión volviéndose roja.

 

\- _¿No sabes quien eres?_ – Murmuró agachándose frente a él, su gesto volviéndose triste al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

 

Siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del hombre y vio que su brazo izquierdo soltaba chispas, inutilizado, llevó la mano a la herida, su mano manchándose de sangre azul, se sentía paralizado, sin saber que hacer, abrió su boca como si fuese a hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla, inseguro de si debería decir algo más.

 

\- _Yo me llamo Tony, Tony Stark_ – Dijo el hombre frotándose el mentón, rascándose la barba pensativo antes de extender su mano y suspirar – V _en conmigo, no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño, tengo que arreglarte ese brazo y tenemos que averiguar porqué no tienes memoria, yo cuidaré de ti._

 

El androide lo miró desconfiado como un animal herido, sin embargo, terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento, dejando su mano derecha sobre la de Tony pero las heridas habían sido demasiado graves y pronto estuvo paralizado, el gesto alarmado del hombre lo último que vio antes de que sus sistemas se apagasen por completo.

 

- _¡Jarvis!_ – Gritó asustado mirando hacia el coche en el que había llegado.

 

Un hombre alto y delgado de pelo corto y rubio y ojos azules, vestido con un formal traje negro y zapatos negros a juego, salió del vehículo y corrió junto a su jefe, viendo con lástima al maltrecho ser tirado en el suelo.

 

\- _Ayúdame a meterlo en el coche, esos matones lo han dejado para el arrastre_ – Le pidió Tony, colocándose tras el androide y cogiéndolo por debajo de los hombros.

 

\- _Señor, creo que es mejor que lo coja por los pies y me deje a mí el resto_ – Sugirió Jarvis con media sonrisa al ver los esfuerzos de su jefe por intentar levantarlo.

 

Asintiendo, Tony se resituó, tomándolo de las piernas mientras su conductor y guardaespaldas lo tomaba por debajo de los de los brazos, llevando juntos al enorme androide al coche, con cierta dificultad antes de dirigirse de regreso a la mansión Stark.

 

Dos androides llevaron al maltrecho invitado de su señor a su laboratorio bajo la mansión, dejándolo tumbado sobre una de sus mesas de trabajo antes de irse, dejándolo a solas con Tony, quien lo miró intrigado, murmurando para sí mismo mientras le cerraba los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad – _¿De dónde has salido?_

 

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Tony desactivó la piel sintética del androide para poder ver mejor el brazo que debía reparar, cuando vio el número de serie “ **13uc-ky** ”, acarició el relieve de las letras y números y empezó por arreglar la luz LED de su sien antes de quitarle el brazo izquierdo, sustituyéndolo por uno plateado y temporal, centrando sus esfuerzos en poder despertarlo cuanto antes.

Tras día y medio sin dormir, reparando cada avería causada por el asalto y tras revisar su memoria, encontrando archivos dañados que apenas logró reparar y una serie de archivos ocultos que no quiso abrir para no violar la intimidad de su nuevo amigo, reinició los sistemas uno por uno y sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando el androide de dos metros, recuperó la consciencia, levantándose de la mesa de trabajo de casi un salto. Miró sus manos, apenas notando el cambio de uno de sus brazos, demasiado avergonzado por no estar cubierto por su piel sintética como para fijarse en que la carcasa no era igual, sin embargo, sí notó el cambio cuando la activó de nuevo y su brazo izquierdo permaneció de un brillante color plateado.

 

- _Vaya, supongo que el brazo no era completamente compatible_ – Suspiro Tony, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, su rostro cubierto de manchas de aceite y sangre azul y unas visibles ojeras.

 

- _¿D-Dónde estoy?_ – Preguntó confuso, notando por primera vez la otra presencia en la sala.

 

- _Tranquilo, soy yo ¿Recuerdas? estás en mi casa, te dije que te iba a reparar, el brazo es solo por unos días_ – Sonrió acercándose a él con calma, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para que centrase su atención en él, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando lo vio relajarse bajo su toque.

 

\- _¿Quién soy?_ – Preguntó con la mirada de un cachorro perdido, sus ojos clavados en los del humano.

 

Poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas, Tony sonrió y murmuró – _Bueno, no sé quien eres, aún, pero lo averiguaremos juntos, mientras tanto… Bienvenido a la familia Stark, Bucky._


	3. Perdido y encontrado

Con las gafas de seguridad puestas, soldando placas y cambiando cables, Tony se encontraba sentado con el brazo del androide ante él, reparándolo, al menos intentándolo ya que tenía una enorme distracción musculosa sentado en una mesa de metal junto a él, con la mirada perdida en un punto distante como un enorme cachorro, inmóvil, excepto porque de vez en cuando pestañeaba. El joven genio abandonó sus  herramientas y suspiró pesadamente, poniéndose de pie pensativo, pasándose las manos por el pelo, antes de tomar a Bucky por los hombros, diciendo de repente animado – _¿Te gustan los animales?_

 

Bucky se encogió de hombros, aún como aletargado, sin embargo, Tony lo tomó de la mano y empezó a tirar de él, señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta superior, invitándolo a seguirle. El enorme androide se puso en pie, siguiendo al hombre de forma automática, subiendo las escaleras con lentitud y caminando hasta el salón.

 

- _No sé de donde vienes aún, pero ya te dije que mientras estés aquí no dejaré que te pase nada, aquí eres libre, no tienes porqué quedarte en el laboratorio conmigo, puedes caminar por toda la casa con libertad o incluso salir al jardín y también puedes jugar con…_ – Mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo y, al no encontrarlo, se llevó dos dedos a los labios y silbó.

 

Un ladrido resonó por toda la casa y el ruido de unas patas correteando y el rascar de unas uñas en el suelo se pudo escuchar acercándose a ellos, el androide reaccionó a la defensiva, buscando la amenaza, hasta que el enorme perro apareció. Al verlo listo para atacar, Tony le puso una mano en el pecho y la otra en la mejilla, tratando de llamar su atención, mirándolo a los ojos mientras decía con voz suave – _Hey, tranquilo, todo va bien, todo está bien, no hay ningún peligro, nadie nos va a hacer daño_ – Tony miró hacia el animal y chasqueando los dedos añadió en un tono firme – _Sit._

 

El enorme pastor alemán, con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola, se sentó obedeciendo, parando de babear para olisquear el aire al ver un nuevo invitado junto a su amo. El hombre de ojos marrones se arrodilló frente al perro y le acarició las peludas mejillas, rascándole tras las orejas, ganándose unos lametones del agradecido animal. Tony sonrió, guiñándole un ojo al androide – _Este es Spartacus, puedes acercarte no te hará nada, salvo llenarte de babas._

 

Bucky lo observó con desconfianza, sin embargo, la sonrisa y la actitud despreocupada del hombre lo hizo sentirse confuso, indeciso se acercó al animal, que cada vez estaba más excitado ante la posibilidad de un nuevo amigo, hincó una rodilla en el suelo extendiendo una mano lentamente, dejando que Spartacus olisquease su mano, le resultaba familiar aquella experiencia, y al mismo tiempo tan ajena. El perro pareció dar su aprobación al extraño ante él y se abalanzó sobre él lamiéndole las mejillas y ladrando con entusiasmo.

- _Vaya, parece que le gustas_ – Rio Tony, viendo la confusión y la alarma en el rostro del androide.

 

\- _Yo ¿Le gusto?_ – Preguntó cuando al fin logró sentarse en el suelo, acariciándole la cabeza al animal.

 

- _Por eso te ha lamido, es su forma de decir que eres su amigo_ – Comentó sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos, observando detenidamente a Bucky mientras se frotaba su barba con una mano, se sentía contrariado, se suponía que lo que tenía ante él era una máquina, pero por su comportamiento parecía más un humano, un hombre con síndrome de estrés post-traumático. Sabía que muchos androides estaban programados para simular emociones humanas, pero era ilógico crear un androide traumatizado, no tenía ningún propósito y, además, él había revisado su programación y nada en ese extraño prototipo parecía decir que fuese programado para ello, no sabía lo que él había vivido pero le recordaba a cuando su viejo amigo Rhodey volvió del frente herido e iba a visitarlo al centro de veteranos, toda aquella gente que llevaba tanto tiempo comportándose como máquinas, luchando y siguiendo estrictas órdenes y que,al volver a una vida civil y en paz, los hacía volver a maravillarse de las cosas más sencillas.

 

Bucky parecía pensativo, rascando tras las orejas al animal, como había visto hacer a Tony y entonces preguntó, sinceramente curioso - _¿Por qué le gusto?_

 

Aquella pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, lo que implicaba hizo que instintivamente se le rompiese el corazón, sin embargo, trató de animarse, de animarlo, se forzó a poner una sonrisa en sus labios y le puso una mano en el hombro, lo sintió ponerse tenso bajo su toque, tardando unos segundos en relajarse de nuevo y comentó suave – _Porque no eres una mala persona… No sé que te sucedió, no sé quien te creó, aunque debo admitir que es un genio, pero necesito que confíes en mí, aquí nada te atacará._

 

El androide fijó sus ojos azul grisáceos, como nubes de una tormenta de verano, en el rostro de Tony, la luz ámbar de su sien parpadeando con rapidez, cerró los ojos por un momento, inspirando profundamente y volvió a abrirlos, la luz volviéndose azul - _¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?_

 

Tony se levantó la camiseta, mostrando una pieza de metal en su pecho que irradiaba una tenue luz azulada, diciendo tras volver a colocarse la ropa – _Esto que ves es un arc reactor que impide que un montón de metralla me atreviese el corazón, aún no existe la técnica necesaria para quitármela sin riesgo… Mi padre empezó a colaborar con el ejército hace unas décadas, creó un androide llamado 5t3-ve y también armas y misiles. Hace tres años fui en un viaje a Oriente Medio para visitar la base en la que estaba el androide y otras bases en las que estuvo mi padre antes que yo, un grupo radical me capturó, me torturaron y… Digamos que cuando vinieron a salvarme estaba en el lugar equivocado y me vi afectado por la explosión de un misil. Me dijeron que no iba a sobrevivir, yo diseñé esta pieza de mi pecho desde la cama de un hospital pero necesitaba ayuda para hacerla realidad, sin embargo todos me daban por muerto excepto por dos doctores que se negaron, Helen Cho y Bruce Banner. Te cuento todo esto para que entiendas que sé lo que es necesitar a alguien y creer que no mereces y que nunca obtendrás una mano amiga, creer que estás perdido, por eso te ayudo._

 

Con un relajado Spartacus, ahora cómodo sobre su regazo, Bucky seguía acariciándolo, meditando las palabras del genio mientras seguía estudiando las expresiones faciales de Tony, buscando algún signo de que le estaba mintiendo pero, al no encontrar ninguno, asintió con una sonrisa sincera, no recordaba si alguna vez había sonreído en toda su existencia, pero se sentía bien y murmuró aún algo inseguro – _Gracias_.

 

Viendo aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, Tony habría jurado que por un segundo su corazón se detuvo ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Solo era una máquina, no podía tener sentimientos por algo que no estaba vivo ¿Verdad? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos extraños pensamientos y se puso en pie con una sonrisa algo tensa, debía protegerse, no podía hacer alguna tontería, inspirando profundamente se acercó al mueble bar para servirse una copa – _Debo decirte que con nosotros viven Jarvis, mi mayordomo, él me ayudó a traerte a casa y cuatro androides más, Karen, Friday,Ultron y Tadashi_ – Dio un trago de coraje líquido mientras sus pensamientos tomaban más en cuenta a Bucky, sus músculos, el modo en que sus ojos tenían un brillo frío y al mismo tiempo un toque de travesura escondido tras el dolor, suspiró antes de dar otro trago y añadió casi entre dientes – _aunque ninguno tan magnífico como tú._

El androide vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras él terminó de vaciar su copa, volviéndola a llenar de nuevo y bebiéndosela de un trago de nuevo y suspiró - _Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación, sé que tú no duermes pero te hará bien tener tu propio espacio personal._

 

Bucky se levantó del suelo, dando una palmada a Spartacus sobre la cabeza, sonriendo al animal cuando este se pegó a su pierna en busca de cariño mientras caminaba junto a él y ambos siguieron a Tony escaleras arriba en dirección a los dormitorios, el genio con el vaso vacío aún en una mano, los dedos de su otra mano moviéndose como por las teclas de un piano contra su muslo mientras se acercaba al fondo del pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, girando y abriendo la puerta a la derecha de la suya, dejando pasar primero a su invitado y al perro.

\- _Es muy plana, lo sé, pero puedes decorarla como quieras, este es tu espacio seguro, puedes leer, mirar por la ventana… Puedes hacerlo en el resto de la casa, pero tu habitación es para cuando quieras estar a solas_ – Comenta encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo al ver al androide sentarse en la cama y observar el resto del dormitorio.

 

- _Es perfecta_ – Sonrió Bucky, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía tanto, aquella habitación era enorme, incluso un armario de escobas era mucho mejor que aquel contenedor en el que había despertado, la verdad es que se sentía confuso, estaba ¿Abrumado? Realmente no estaba seguro de como se llamaba ese sentimiento.

 

Tras explorar la habitación, Spartacus tomó asiento junto a la puerta, mientras Tony dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la cómoda y se sentaba junto a su nuevo amigo, mirándolo pensativo, Bucky le devolvió la mirada y, mientras la luz de su sien se volvía amarilla, preocupado preguntó - _¿Sucede algo?_

 

Si era sincero consigo mismo no sabía que le estaba pasando, solo que necesitaba hacer aquello, necesitaba responder a las preguntas que había en su cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello no era más que curiosidad científica, que no implicaba nada, con lo que se inclinó hacia él y, poniendo una mano en la nuca de Bucky, se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo lento, posesivo, enredando su lengua con la del androide, mientras este se dejaba llevar por el sabor de los labios de Tony, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

 

- _Yo, no…_ – Jadeó el hombre de ojos castaños con la respiración agitada, separándose de él y levantándose, sonriendo sonrojado – _Nos veremos después_ – Tomó el vaso vacío, saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada más, encerrándose en su propio dormitorio.

 

Bucky se puso en pie, mirando confuso y ligeramente aturdido hacia la puerta, pensando en qué había sido aquello y si había hecho algo mal, en si debía seguir a Tony y averiguar que sucedía ¿Acaso lo había ofendido de alguna forma o le había hecho daño de algún modo? Spartacus ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con curiosidad antes de acercarse a él, subiéndose a la cama y gimiendo bajo mientras lo observaba.

 

\- _Ojalá pudieses responderme_ – Murmuró acercándose al animal y rascándole tras las orejas. Fue hasta la puerta, cerrándola y volvió a acomodarse en la cama junto a Spartacus, quien se subió a su regazo y apoyó su cabeza peluda sobre el hombro del androide. Bucky lo abrazó, pasando sus dedos por el pelaje de su lomo mientras miraba por la ventana, de un momento a otro había pasado de despertar en un almacén en mitad de la nada a ser atacado y, ahora, a vivir en una casa con un hombre que lo hacía sentir que sabía menos de lo que ya creía saber y no se atrevía a volver a revisar su memoria por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar allí, definitivamente tendría que esperar y ver si realmente Tony podía ayudarle, no por su brazo, si no porque dudaba de sí mismo, de su mente, sintiendo aún en lo más hondo de esta la pequeña voz que le susurraba secretos oscuros y palabras de odio con un acento alemán, como un eco de algo pasado.


	4. Juguete Roto

Bucky abrió los ojos, sin recordar siquiera cuando los había cerrado o qué hora era, por un instante incluso se sintió confuso por donde estaba, pero pronto reconoció el techo bajo el que se encontraba, el mismo techo bajo el que llevaba una semana ya y la lengua que le estaba lamiendo la mejilla, la misma que le lamía la mejilla cada mañana, Spartacus.

 

\- _Hola amigo_ – Comentó con media sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza, incorporándose y abrazando al perro.

 

El pastor alemán corrió hacia la puerta, rascando el suelo y gimiendo, mirando desesperado a Bucky antes de volver a rascar el suelo. Al androide le resultó extraño ya que Tony solía sacarlo cada madrugada, una rutina no establecida en la que se movían. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola para el perro, quien echó a correr hacia el piso de abajo, la cocina y, finalmente, la puerta de atrás, saliendo los dos al jardín.

Tras pasarse toda la noche tratando de arreglar el brazo de Bucky, Tony había tenido apenas tres horas para dormir, prepararse y salir a una reunión a primera hora, volviendo a las tres horas, enfadado con el consejo de administración de su empresa y una caja de donuts, la mitad rellenos de mermelada, Jarvis protegiéndolo con un paraguas de la fuerte lluvia hasta que estuvieron en el interior de la casa.

 

- _Karen ¿Dónde está nuestro invitado?_ – Preguntó al ver a la androide pasar, quien se detuvo inmediatamente al oír su solo nombre, mirando a su jefe.

 

\- _Está con Spartacus en el jardín de atrás_ – Comentó la chica reprimiendo una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

 

El multimillonario lanzó una mirada confusa a la chica, siempre preocupado por el androide que apenas había empezado a salir de sus cascarón. Caminó apresurado a un pequeño salón de la planta inferior, dejando las cajas sobre la mesita de café, buscando por las ventanas a Bucky alarmado tras la sonrisa de Karen, tratando de encontrar a su perro y el androide por el que no dejaba de preocuparse tras ver aquellos atormentados ojos azules. Un ladrido llamó su atención y vio en un rincón a Spartacus corriendo con una rama, siendo perseguido por Bucky, los dos cubiertos de barro de pies a cabeza, el enorme hombre de pelo negro, sonriendo como un niño, distraído persiguiendo al animal que apenas hacía unos días había querido matar.

 

- _Jarvis, por favor, pide a Tadashi que prepare el baño de Spartacus, prepara un baño caliente en la bañera grande de mi dormitorio y pídele a Friday que traiga unas toallas a la cocina y que prepare la fregona, nunca he visto a alguien tan cubierto de barro_ – Sonrió Tony preparándose una copa, acercándose a la ventana y dando un pequeño golpe que en seguida llamó la atención de los dos amigos.

 

Jarvis inclinó la cabeza ligeramente antes de salir de la habitación, Tony vació su copa de un trago e hizo un gesto a Bucky para que fuese a la cocina, antes de dirigirse allí él mismo, suspirando al ver al androide, y al perro sentado junto a sus pies, ambos con la cabeza gacha y ojos de cachorro perdido como si intuyesen que iban a ser regañados.

 

\- _Parece que os estabais divirtiendo ahí fuera_ – Bromeó Tony casi burlón.

 

\- _Me despertó queriendo ir fuera, deduje que lo más lógico era ayudarle ya que no tiene manos ¿Hice mal?_ – Preguntó Bucky casi en un murmullo leve.

 

- _¡No!_ – Exclamó acariciándole el brazo en un gesto de confort, ojos castaños reflejando preocupación – _No has hecho nada malo, no te preocupes, aunque ahora habrá que limpiaros a los dos._

 

Una androide entró en la cocina con dos enormes toallas de baño en la cocina, dejando una junto a Tony y usando la otra para envolver con ella al pastor alemán como si fuese un recién nacido, tomándolo en brazos.

 

- _Muchas gracias, Friday, por favor, lleva a Spartacus con Tadashi para que lo bañe_ – Pidió el genio, tomando la segunda toalla y mirando a Bucky.

 

La mujer salió de la cocina, cargando con el animal y Tony dejó escapar un suspiro – _Bueno, ahora voy a necesitar que te quites la ropa para no llenar de barro toda la casa, no te preocupes, puedes taparte con la toalla y te llevaré a que te des un baño_ – Sacó una pequeña rama del pelo del androide, dejándola a un lado.

 

Bucky comenzó a desnudarse sin ningún tapujo, como si aquello fuese completamente normal, lo que a Tony le pareció lógico ya que era un androide, una máquina, lo que hizo que las cejas del multimillonario se alzasen, fue después de que el androide se quitase la camiseta, cuando se quitó los pantalones, bajo los cuales no tenía ropa interior pero sí algo que solo veía en androides sexuales aunque nunca de ese tamaño.

 

\- _¿Pero qué…?_ – Tosió Tony con voz aguda, sonrojándose y apartando inmediatamente la mirada.

 

\- _¿Algo va mal?_ – Preguntó Bucky mirando su propio cuerpo desnudo y luego al hombre frente.

 

\- _No, malo no hay nada, te lo aseguro_ – Respondió el moreno tratando de asumir lo que acababa de ver, murmurando para sí – _Definitivamente tengo que averiguar quien es su creador y felicitarlo._

El androide no pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquello, aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no sabía porqué y despertó algo en él, por instinto, una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que le decía lo que era lo correcto, le tomó la mejilla, obligándolo a mirarlo, antes de rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrando con una sonrisa arrogante – _Puedes mirar, no voy a morderte… A menos que me lo pidas_.

 

Los guardias rodeaban el almacén, soldados armados por todas partes y coches militares, todos con el símbolo de la calavera roja con tentáculos, el logo de la compañía Hydra. Un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo castaño y gafas salió del último coche en llegar, pidiendo ser informado de todo.

 

\- _Zemo, llegas tarde, parece ser que esa vieja antigualla escapó del tanque de seguridad donde llevaba décadas inactivo_ – Vociferó un hombre con un chaleco antibalas acorazado, con una equis dibujada sobre este.

 

\- _¿Algún superviviente?_ – Preguntó Zemo caminando hacia el interior de la instalación.

 

\- _Un guardia un poco magullado, no le he sacado mucho, solo que la luz se fue y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el androide lo arrolló como un camión, no quiso informar antes porque se sentía avergonzado, lo he ejecutado por inútil_ – Sonrió arrogante el hombre con el arma aún entre sus manos.

 

Zemo, suspiró rodando los ojos y frunció el ceño, entrando en el edificio y yendo al punto donde se encontraba el ordenador central, revisando el inventario y las cámaras para comprobar que nada más faltase y aquello no fuese un robo.

 

\- _¿Algo más de lo que debamos informar?_

 

\- _No vamos a informar de nada_ – Gruñó Zemo mirándolo con desprecio – _Si el director Pierce se entera de que hemos perdido su arma más preciada y letal, querrá nuestras cabezas, vamos a recuperarlo y negociar con él para que no nos mate, tenemos que traer de regreso al Winter Soldier._

 

Bucky se encontraba sentado en el interior de la bañera, usando la esponja que Tony le había dado para sacar el barro ya seco de su piel sintética mientras el millonario, sentado en el borde de la bañera, lavaba su pelo.

 

\- _¿Has empezado a recordar algo?_

 

No sabiendo como responder, se detuvo, mirando de reojo al hombre de pelo corto, se miró las manos bajo el agua y suspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza, susurrando – _No estoy seguro, pero creo que no._

 

\- _¿Vas a contarme que pasó en la cocina?_

 

- _¿Sinceramente? Fue como tener a alguien en lo más hondo de mi banco de memoria, susurrándome al oído, alguien conocido._

 

Tony frunció el ceño, observando fijamente a Bucky, definitivamente iba a llamar a Pepper para que tomase el control de la empresa y así poder estudiar con más detenimiento los archivos y registro de patentes, esperando encontrar algo, una pista… No le gustaba no saber. Tony estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a notar que Bucky se había dado la vuelta y lo sujetaba del brazo y había tirado de él, sus frentes tocándose.

 

- _Buck… –_ Susurró, incapaz de terminar el nombre del androide cuando vio esos ojos tormentosos, como si el cielo cubierto de nubes grises se fundiese en el horizonte con el azul océano.

 

\- _Sssshhhh, no digas nada, por favor, necesito comprobar algo_ – Susurró contra los labios de Tony, casi en una súplica.

 

Bucky sujetó a Tony por la cintura, sentándolo en su regazo, el hombre de ojos frunció el ceño y gruñó no realmente molesto – _Tienes suerte que mi teléfono puede sumergirse bajo el agua o te la haría pagar._

 

El androide le acarició los con dedos, un roce casi inexistente, sonriendo una de esas sonrisas que eran capaz de detener el corazón de cualquiera, dejando escapar una carcajada suave respondió – _Estoy seguro de ello._

 

Sus labios se unieron en un beso, lento, calmado, y al mismo tiempo hambriento, como un magnetismo que los lleva a acercarse el uno al otro, Tony se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, manos en los hombros de Bucky, las manos del otro en las caderas del humano, apretando ligeramente, mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta que, recuperando la cordura, Tony puso su mano entre la boca de ambos, jadeando sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas – _No, por favor, esto no está bien, eres un… Ni siquiera recuerdas quien te creó o porqué…_

 

\- _¿Por qué no puedes mantener la mentira un poco?_ – Suplicó apoyando la frente contra el pecho del hombre, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo – _Tienes razón, no sé lo que soy o quien soy o de donde vengo… Pero siento que tú, que esto, que lo que hay entre nosotros está bien, que es lo correcto._

 

- _Lo Siento_ – Negó Tony con la cabeza, separándose de él, saliendo de la bañera – _Eres una máquina… Y las máquinas no pueden sentir_.

 

Tony caminó hacia el interior de su dormitorio, metiéndose en su vestidor para cambiarse de ropa mientras Bucky permanecía allí sentado en el agua que se volvía cada vez más fría, la mirada perdida, fija en sus manos, en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez esa frase que vino de los labios que tanto deseaba besar hasta hacía unos segundos.

 

 “ ** _Las máquinas no pueden sentir_** ”.


	5. Siempre al rescate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amores, perdón por tardar tanto, pero estoy intentando despegar como guionista y es como intentar llegar a la luna con una mochila cohete hecha con botellas de coca cola y mentos.
> 
> Una advertencia, hay un poco de contenido algo sensible, pero os prometo que tiene final feliz, palabrita y por cierto, en caso de que veáis alguna falta en el texto, no os preocupéis, mañana lo revisaré de nuevo pero es que en media hora me apagan el modem por la noche y aún me queda otra publicación por hacer. Os quiero, besitos.

La fiesta llevaba semanas planeada, el mayor evento social del mes, aunque Tony no tenía ganas de estar rodeado de gente y música, no tenía ganas de bailar y mucho menos de beber acompañado, se sentía confuso, confuso por la forma de actuar de Bucky, sin ninguna duda debía de ser a causa de su programación, no podía ilusionarse, no podía acercarse tanto, no cuando podía y seguro que saldría lastimado porque Bucky solo podía ser una máquina ¿Verdad? Y las máquinas no sienten.

Estaba cansado, triste, llevaba cuatro días manteniéndose alejado de él, incapaz de mirarlo siquiera a la cara tras lo que había pasado en la bañera, se odiaba por lo que le había dicho… Pero todos habían confirmado su asistencia y ahora esperaban el mejor espectáculo que la familia Stark pudiese ofrecer, debía concentrarse, el show tenía que continuar. Aquella mañana los decoradores llegaron para adornar el salón principal de la casa, guirnaldas de papel, adornos, flores, todos los muebles habían sido apartados y sustituidos con una hilera de mesas, algunas de ellas con las botellas de licores más selectos y caros, otras preparadas para recibir los canapés y platos más exquisitos.

Pasadas las horas y con el inicio de la fiesta cada vez más cerca, Tony se sintió cada vez más nervioso, manejando algunos de sus inventos en busca de calmar su ansiedad. Terminando cubierto de grasa, con las gafas de soldador puestas y sus manos actualmente ocupadas en el brazo estropeado de Bucky.

 

\- _Señor_ – Comentó Jarvis formal desde la puerta con las manos a la espalda.

 

\- _Jarvis, estoy ocupado_ – Se quejó Tony tratando de reconectar dos cables, haciendo que uno de los dedos se flexionase brevemente.

 

\- _La fiesta empezará pronto, los invitados no tardarán en llegar, debería prepararse_.

 

\- _¿Ya es tan tarde?_ – Preguntó alarmado dejando sus herramientas a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

 

Jarvis dejó oír un sonoro suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza en derrota hacia adelante – _Sí, señor, tiene ya su traje preparado sobre la cama y el baño listo, el agua a su temperatura ideal si no se entretiene más, solo necesito saber como desea que proceda con… Su invitado._

 

Tony se quedó paralizado, era cierto, se había olvidado completamente de Bucky pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Invitarlo a la fiesta? ¿Acaso querría ir después de lo que le dijo? Una pequeña parte de él quería imaginar como sería poder acudir a una fiesta de su brazo, sin embargo, se obligó a empujar todos aquellos sentimientos a un lado y negó con la cabeza – _Por favor Jarvis, haz que se quede en habitación y no baje de la segunda planta, no quiero que entre en la fiesta._

 

\- _En seguida le informaré de ello, señor, ahora necesito que usted vaya a prepararse_ – Dijo el mayordomo, rodando los ojos al ver al fin a Tony salir corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio.

 

Bucky llevaba todo el día en su dormitorio, únicamente saliendo para pasear a Spartacus, las palabras de Tony se le habían clavado en el pecho, algo dentro de él parecía haberse roto, se sentía hueco, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón, él era una máquina, sus sentimientos deberían ser simulados ¿No? Pero ¿Por qué alguien iba a programar una máquina para tener sentimientos?

 

\- _¿Señor?_ – Preguntó Jarvis desde el otro lado de la puerta, llamando a esta.

 

\- _¡Adelante!_ – Llamó Bucky sentado aún sobre la cama con el perro sobre su regazo, acariciándole entre las orejas.

 

Jarvis entró en la habitación, su espalda recta y pose formal – _El señor Tony me ha pedido que por favor le informe que no debe salir de la habitación durante la fiesta ¿Hay algo que necesite o con lo que lo pueda ayudar? ¿Alguna forma de entretenimiento que le pueda proporcionar mientras espera?_

 

Bucky permaneció en silencio, pensativo y finalmente murmuró inseguro – _¿Libros?_

 

\- _Muy bien, señor_ – Asintió Jarvis inclinándose respetuoso y retirándose de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

La noche llegó y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, lo mejor de lo mejor de la sociedad, herederos, millonarios y famosos y algunas de las mentes más brillantes de su tiempo que, tras pasar a través de los paparazzi que esperaban apostados a la entrada de la verja de la mansión, se adentraron en esta, repartiéndose en distintos grupos de amigos y conocidos por todo el salón, todos ansiosos por ver a su anfitrión, casi coreando su nombre.

Tony estaba en su dormitorio, las palmas de sus manos sudaban, no le gustaban las multitudes, aunque sus actuaciones hiciesen al mundo creer lo contrario, se puso el traje, estaba de punta en blanco, cuando Jarvis entró en la habitación – _¿Está listo, señor?_

 

\- _Sí Jarvis, no te preocupes_ – Negó con la cabeza.

 

El hombre suspiró al observar a su señor, acercándose a él y colocándole bien la pajarita torcida, mirándolo con orgullo paternal – _Tranquilo señor, le adoran, todo irá bien y yo estaré cerca en caso de que cualquier cosa suceda._

 

Tony inspiró profundamente y sonrió más animado – _Gracias Jarvis, tú siempre sabes que hacer para animarme._

 

Mirándose una vez más en el espejo, Jarvis le acomodó las hombreras, asegurándose de que estaba bien y ambos salieron de la habitación, el mayordomo cerrando las puertas tras de sí mientras Tony se dirigía a las escaleras, abriendo los brazos, la gente alabándole, todos mencionando su nombre con una sonrisa en los labios, comentando sobre lo atractivo que se veía, lo bonito que era su traje, comentarios huecos que resonaban vacíos dentro de Tony. Él sabía que todos los comentarios eran falsos, que la mitad de ellos lo odiaban y la otra mitad solo fingían conocerlo, sin embargo, en una vida vacía como la suya, solo deseaba sentirse amado.

Las gentes lo arroparon, con halagos y sonrisas, con caricias fugaces, caminando entre ellos, hizo conversaciones con unos y otros mientras la música a todo volumen ahogaba las palabras de la mayoría de ellos, una y otra vez  fue pasado de mano en mano, no sentía nada por dentro, era como si estuviese aturdido hasta que, de repente, unas manos fuertes lo sacaron de entre el gentío, conduciéndolo a una parte más tranquila.

 

- _¿Quién?_ – Preguntó Tony alarmado hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio unos ojos claros familiares que le sacaron una sonrisa sincera – _¡Víctor Von Doom! Dichosos los ojos que te ven ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 

\- _Bueno, me dijeron que mi mejor amigo de la universidad estaba haciendo una fiesta, no podía perdérmela_ – Sonrió el hombre, acariciándole la mejilla, antes de llevar sus labios a los de él en un beso profundo, murmurando contra ellos – _Además, te he echado de menos._

 

La sonrisa de Tony se agrandó cogiéndolo de la corbata de su traje para obligarlo a agacharse y robarle un segundo beso – _Yo también te he echado de menos._

 

Víctor rodeó su cuerpo, estrechándolo contra su pecho, susurrándole al oído – _¿Y si vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar a solas?_

 

Tony sonrió tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo hacia la planta superior, a su despacho, cerrando la puerta con llave, ahogando así el ruido, solo iluminados por las luces exteriores y flashes que entraban por las ventanas, sonriendo cuando Victor lo tomó de las caderas y lo besó de nuevo.

 

\- _¿Cuándo has vuelto al país?_

 

- _La semana pasada, quise venir a verte cuando volví, pero no pude, lo siento mucho_ – Murmuró el hombre acariciándole la mejilla, antes de añadir – _De verdad que no he podido olvidarte Tony ¿Y si nos divertimos juntos esta noche?_

 

\- _Victor, sé por donde vas y sabes que no podemos salir juntos_ – Resopló el moreno de ojos marrones.

 

\- _¿Por qué no? Venga, sabes que nos lo pasábamos genial ¿Quién te hará sentir mejor que yo? –_ Suplicó Victor besándole la frente en un gesto tierno, tomando una de sus manos y besándole los nudillos.

 

\- _Victor, basta_ – Negó con la cabeza alejándose de él, mirando por la ventana – _Sabes porqué no podemos estar juntos, trabajando somos increíbles, como amigos somos buenos, como pareja somos horribles, siempre acabamos haciéndonos daño y por haciéndonos daño me refiero a que siempre acabo sufriendo yo y hace mucho que cansé de eso._

\- _Tony_ – Se acercó a él por detrás, susurrándole al oído – _Por favor…_

 

El genio gruñó rodando los ojos cuando Victor empezó a dejarle pequeños besos por el cuello hacia su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo, deshaciéndole la pajarita y abriéndole los primeros botones de la camisa, llevando una mano dentro, acariciándole el pecho, acariciándole un pezón, abriéndole el cinturón con la mano libre, desabrochando el botón con dos dedos y metiendo la mano dentro, acariciando su miembro sobre su ropa interior – _Sabes que no me puedes negar nada._

 

\- _Victor_ – Gimió Tony echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, odiando que su cuerpo reaccionase así – _Para_.

 

Los claros ojos azules que hacía unos segundos habían reflejado calidez y amabilidad, se volvieron fríos como el hielo, apretando su mano sobre el miembro de Tony con algo más de insistencia, antes de llevar dos dedos a la cintura de su ropa interior, sin embargo, este se resistió, revolviéndose en su abrazo y caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de él una vez más.

 

\- _¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ – Vociferó Stark buscando acercarse a la puerta, sabiendo que Jarvis solo estaría a un grito de distancia.

 

\- _Como si no lo supieses Tony ¿Sabes porqué siempre consigo convencerte para volver? Porque tú quieres amor y yo fama, a la prensa le encantamos juntos, nos da mayor fama a ambos, creen que podríamos adoptar a unos bebés hermosos, tal vez inseminar a una mujer para tener uno tuyo y uno mío, además, el sexo contigo es adictivo, lo he sabido siempre, desde la universidad._

 

\- _No pienso salir contigo Victor_ – Le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- _Tu opinión nunca ha importado, ha nadie, eres bueno creando trastos, pero a absolutamente ni una sola persona ahí afuera le importas, ni le importarás jamás, excepto a esos androides que has tenido que programar porque es la única forma en que alguien te quiera, ahora madura y acéptalo de una vez, estoy cansado de que juegues conmigo_.

 

Tony lo miró paralizado, con una expresión de dolor y traición, acababa de ser traicionado por quien creía su mejor amigo cuando, de repente, un golpe hizo temblar la puerta hasta casi hacerla de sus goznes, Victor se tensó, sin embargo, no quería hacer creer a Stark que podía tener miedo, con lo que se acercó a la puerta y giró la llave, abriéndola de golpe, retrocediendo lentamente al encontrarse con una sombra que parecía ocupar toda el umbral, ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad y un sonido metálico proviniendo de uno de sus brazos.

 

\- _¿Qué diablos eres tú?_ – Preguntó Von Doom tratando de fingir valentía.

 

Bucky entró en la habitación, imponente y furioso, tan furioso que sus sistemas internos se habían recalentado haciendo que de su boca saliese humo, apretando ambas manos en puños, deseando golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una masa sangrante, una voz con acento alemán gritando en lo más hondo de su mente _**“¡Mátalo!”**_.

 

\- _Bucky…_ – Susurró Tony observando fascinado el comportamiento del androide.

 

\- _¿Tú conoces a este monstruo?_ – Preguntó alarmado Victor.

 

- _Él no es ningún monstruo, es más hombre de lo que tú serás jamás_.

 

Su mirada se fijó en Tony en el instante en que lo escuchó decir su nombre, su cuerpo relajándose, momento que Victor aprovechó para intentar darle un puñetazo, encontrándose con que el único que se había hecho daño era él mismo.

 

\- _Él ha dicho que no_ – Gruñó Bucky en voz baja, en un tono increíblemente calmado, tomando al hombre del cuello y levantándolo hasta quedar al nivel de sus ojos – _Así que te voy a dar dos segundos para que salgas de esta casa antes de correr tras de ti hasta darte caza._

 

El androide lo dejó caer al suelo, colocándose a un lado, frente a Tony, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y ocultándolo de Von Doom, cuando este se levantó del suelo y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación y escaleras abajo, vociferando furioso e indignado.

 

Un suspiro tembloroso huyó entre sus labios, mirando al suelo, culpándose por lo que acababa de suceder, cuando sintió dos enormes manos en sus hombros que enseguida lo envolvieron en un abrazo, dándose de cara contra un enorme pecho.

 

- _Lo siento, estaba en el pasillo y escuché tu voz_ – Murmuró Bucky como un niño arrepentido.

 

\- _No te preocupes... ¿Puedes abrazarme unos minutos más? sin decir nada_ – Pidió Tony, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la temperatura de su cuerpo lo envolviese, comentando de forma casi inconsciente – _Estás muy caliente._

 

Una suave risa retumbó en el pecho del mayor, mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante – _Me lo dicen mucho._

.

Tony se separó de él lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos, riendo al ver su expresión – _No me refería a eso_ …

 

\- _Claro, seguro que no_ – Sonrió Bucky estrechándolo contra su pecho, besándole lo alto de la cabeza, por un momento ambos dejando olvidados el dolor y las palabras hirientes, olvidando que uno de ellos ni siquiera era humano… Solo una máquina ¿Verdad?


	6. El Soldado de Invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que creíais haber oído lo último de mí ¡Ajá! ¡Os equivocabais! Pero ahora en serio, siento haber estado tan desconectada pero es que no he podido terminar el capítulo antes. Espero que os guste y espero tener los capítulos finales pronto para publicar, mucho antes que este último, prometido.

Solo unos minutos, ni siquiera había llegado a pasar a mayores, sin embargo, tras separarse de Bucky y despedir a todos los invitados, tras meterse en la cama y apagar la luz, las pesadillas llegaron, pesadillas en las que nadie llegaba para salvarlo, en la que él debía vivir con la humillación y el dolor de la traición de alguien a quien quería, admiraba y apreciaba, en las que nadie le creía cuando decía que él no lo había pedido, que él no lo quería, sin embargo, una voz a su oído lo sacó de su dolor, unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, acunándolo y apartando las pesadillas de él.

 

\- _¿Quién?_ – Preguntó adormilado, entreabriendo confuso los ojos, viendo un pecho musculado conocido.

 

- _Sssssssh, duerme_ – Lo tranquilizó el androide, quien se había metido en la cama junto a él y había acurrucado al genio entre sus brazos – _Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, Spartacus y yo decidimos venir a protegerte._

 

Notando que alguien estaba hablando de él, el perro tumbado a los pies de sus amos levantó la cabeza, mirándolos a los dos, antes de apoyar de nuevo la cabeza sobre la pierna de Tony.

 

- _No tienes que_ … – Comenzó a decir Tony acomodándose contra Bucky, sintiéndose demasiado cómodo contra su cuerpo y demasiado ido por el sueño como para luchar contra el confort de su abrazo, volviendo a caer dormido.

 

Todo el miedo y el dolor que plagaban sus sueños desaparecieron, sustituidos por el calor y la comodidad de otra presencia, soñando con un océano de unos y ceros y dos grandes ojos casi grises vigilando su corazón.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana lo hicieron despertar con un sobresalto, mirando a ambos lados en busca de los fuertes brazos que lo habían sostenido, no sabiendo por un instante si lo de la noche anterior había sido real o si solo lo había soñado, sin embargo, la presencia de un invitado en su cama, Spartacus, quien se encontraba atravesado sobre sus piernas roncando pacíficamente, le hicieron saber que todo había sucedido. Suspiró pesadamente mirando al despertador sobre su mesita de noche, viendo que eran pasadas las nueve, lo que le resultó extraño ya que Jarvis nunca lo despertaba más tarde de las ocho y media. Rascó al animal tras las orejas, despertándolo – _Buenos días grandullón ¿Dónde está tu nuevo amigo?_ – El enorme perro levantó la cabeza como respuesta, ladeándola, irguiendo ambas orejas, haciéndolo sonreír – _Olvídalo, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar._

Tras deshacerse del peso de su mascota sobre su cuerpo, salir de la cama, darse una ducha y vestirse, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, deteniéndose al escuchar ruido en su interior y desde cuya puerta observó como un concentrado Bucky vestido con vaqueros, una camiseta ajustada de manga larga, con ambas mangas subidas y el pelo recogido en una coleta, se inclinaba sobre una sartén con una mirada de concentración y un ceño fruncido permanente en su rostro mientras escuchaba atento las instrucciones de Jarvis, quien parecía sonreír satisfecho.

 

\- _Buenos días chicos_ – Exclamó Tony desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa animada – _¿Me he perdido algo?_

 

- _¡Señor Stark! Lo siento mucho_ – Se disculpó Jarvis apurado – _Tendría que…_

\- _Jarvis, calma_ – Sonrió el genio poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayor antes de acercarse a Bucky, quien seguía con la vista fija en lo que estaba cocinando, observándolo fijamente– _No te preocupes, por favor, continuad ¿Qué estabais cocinando?_

 

Sin decir ni una palabra, el androide cogió un plato y colocó elegantemente sobre este lo que había estado haciendo, presentando ante el más bajo unas tiras de bacon colocadas sobre el plato como rosas, alrededor de una tortilla de huevo doblada por la mitad, que en seguida adornó con algo de cebollino picado finamente, dejando el plato en sus manos y dándose la vuelta sin atreverse a hablar, no sabiendo si lo había hecho bien o si le gustaría al más bajo.

 

\- _¿Para mí?_ – Preguntó Tony sorprendido, y cuando el androide asintió sin girarse siquiera, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y no tardó en coger un tenedor y sentarse a devorar su improvisado desayuno con apetito, sorprendido por el rico sabor y la textura esponjosa, mirando entre su mayordomo y Bucky, sorprendido – _¿Lo ha hecho solo?_

 

Jarvis asintió con la cabeza, diciendo orgulloso – _Es un alumno excelente, aunque no tenga un programa de cocina instalado en su software._

 

Tras terminar el desayuno entregó el plato a Jarvis, quien estaba ya lavando la sartén y tomó la mano de Bucky, diciendo con una sonrisa suave pero triste –   _¿Te importaría venir conmigo? Quiero que hablemos en privado… Por favor._

 

Bucky asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar de la mano hacia el laboratorio donde, tras cerrar la puerta, Tony se abrazó a él con fuerza, dejando al androide confuso y sin saber que hacer, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, devolverle el abrazo.

 

- _Lo siento_ – Murmuró el genio contra el pecho del mayor.

 

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó confuso mientras lo observaba con sus ojos claros.

 

\- _Por lo de anoche, tenía que haber sido más inteligente y no quedarme a solas con él, no tenías que verme en esa posición_ – Habló rápido y avergonzado.

 

Bucky lo separó de su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos para levantarlo y sentarlo en una mesa cercana – _Confiabas en él, por supuesto que te quedaste a solas con él, la culpa no es tuya ni la estupidez, es solo suya, por traicionar tu amistad y tu confianza ¿Entendido?_

 

Tony solo pudo limitarse a asentir, incapaz de decir ni una palabra cuando aquellos ojos grises se centraban en él con una ferocidad que provocó una sensación recorrer desde su pecho por su espalda y hasta la punta de sus dedos, como si su cuerpo acabase de recibir una pequeña descarga.

 

\- _Todos tenemos momentos en los que somos vulnerable, a pesar de mi tamaño y mi fuerza, tú me viste ser derribado por un grupo al que podía haber destruido sin esfuerzo, confuso, no sabiendo quien fui o donde estaba_ – Suspira acariciándole lo alto de la cabeza.

 

Quería decir tantas cosas, pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de concentrarse en una única cosa, con lo que hizo lo único que supo, lo que sabía que era correcto, abrazar al androide, aquellos músculos de polímeros y metal, mirándolo a los ojos antes de decir – _Aún no sé de donde has salido, pero definitivamente eres mucho más que una máquina, te prometo que todo irá mejor a partir de ahora._

 

Su cerebro estaba aún procesando el hecho de que estaba despierto, no había tenido una buena noche, tampoco muchas horas de sueño y eso lo hacía estar de mal humor. Se encontraba sentado a la mesa del gran salón, con los ojos cerrados, con dos androides a su servicio, uno poniendo ante él los platos de desayuno, el otro bajando la aguja de un viejo fonógrafo que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa en un rincón, dejando que las primeras notas de una sinfonía que ya apenas nadie podía pronunciar, retumbase por las paredes, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de forma brusca y unos pasos  resonaron hasta detenerse a su lado.

 

\- _Buenos días Zemo_ – Dijo Rumlow sentándose a la mesa, un androide llegando con una bandeja con un desayuno para él.

 

Zemo permaneció sentado y con los ojos cerrados, respirando calmado, reuniendo fuerzas antes de abrirlos al fin y tomar un sorbo de su taza, gruñendo malhumorado - _¿Qué sucede ahora que no puede esperar a que haya terminado mi desayuno?_

 

Su compañero dejó una revista de cotilleos sobre la mesa con un reportaje sobre la última fiesta de Tony Stark, Zemo observó la portada y sonrió burlón, sin embargo, Rumlow abrió la revista señalando una foto en concreto, señalando en una ventana superior, una cara familiar devolviéndole la mirada.

 

\- _¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido Stark nuestro androide?_ – Vociferó Zemo, sacudiendo los últimos rastros de sueño.

 

\- _No lo sé, desde que Howard murió no teníamos a los Stark vigilados, su hijo se dedica más a la fiesta y gastar el dinero de su familia._

 

\- _Quiero que envíes un equipo, quiero al androide de regreso y ¡Lo quiero ya! Antes de que los americanos lo reclamen de nuevo..._

 

El gimnasio era viejo, fundado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero bien conservado, madera y cuero y posters de viejas peleas que vieron mejores días, el lugar completamente vacío excepto por un único ocupante, quien permanecía distraído golpeando el saco de boxeo.

 

\- _¿Capitán?_ – Resonó una voz joven e insegura en la habitación.

 

El hombre se giró, mostrando que es en realidad un androide, el LED en su sien brillando, sus manos vendadas deteniendo el vaivén del saco.

 

\- _¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó preocupado acercándose al grupo de hombres vestidos en uniforme militar.

 

\- _Señor, lo siento, sabemos que se le había prometido una jubilación y su libertad pero, me temo que tenemos que pedirle que vuelva para una última misión_ – Pidió un joven oficial con voz nerviosa.

 

\- _Hijo, ya he servido mi tiempo, ahora estoy retirado, hay modelos más jóvenes y actualizados que probablemente podrán ayudaros mejor que yo_ – Murmuró el androide con el ceño fruncido, dándose la vuelta mientras empezaba a quitarse las vendas de las manos.

 

\- _Capitán Rogers_ – Lo llamó una voz ronca y grave, entrando en la sala un hombre de color, de unos ochenta años, barba y cejas blancas, cabeza afeitada y un parche en uno de sus ojos.

 

- _Coronel Fury…_ \- Comentó el androide, dándole la espalda.

 

El hombre se acercó a él con una revista y unas fotos de aumento, extendiendo su mano – _Es el sargento Barnes…_

 

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó, demasiado tiempo sin escuchar aquel nombre, un fantasma en su memoria, se dio la vuelta y, dejando caer las vendas en el suelo, arrancó las fotos de las manos del mayor, viendo aquella cara que estaba grabada en sus recuerdos en una de las ventanas de la mansión Stark – _¿Cuándo empezamos?_

 

\- _Sabía que entraría en razón, tengo un coche esperando por usted._

 

El androide asintió, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia una escalera que daba a un pequeño apartamento sobre el gimnasio, entrando sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, yendo a su dormitorio donde se puso una chaqueta de cuero marrón sobre la camiseta blanca de manga corta, tomó una vieja pistola escondida en una caja de metal bajo su cama y se detuvo antes de salir, tomando una vieja foto donde una versión más joven y humana de él y un hombre de pelo corto y negro y ojos grises, ambos con uniforme militar, miraban hacia la cámara con una sonrisa. Acarició la foto con un suspiro en sus labios, murmurando - _Aguanta hermano, juntos hasta el final de la línea_ – Tomando una memoria flash con las iniciales J.B.B. de detrás del marco y dejando la foto en su lugar, cogió las llaves y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose a una misión de rescate. 


	7. El escudo que te protege

Era una mañana de domingo, fría y perezosa, Tony no tenía realmente nada que hacer con lo que se había permitido tener un día para relajarse. Las cosas se habían calmado, caído en rutina y asentado en los últimos días, aunque con Bucky, con Bucky todo se había calentado, los roces y caricias se habían hecho más comunes y las miradas nada inocentes eran casi constantes cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, los dos demasiado asustados como para actuar según sus sentimientos.

Spartacus estaba en la cama tumbado junto a su dueño, Tony sacó un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza, sin embargo, se estremeció por el frío y volvió a esconderlo bajo las mantas, cogiendo su teléfono para subir con el la temperatura de su dormitorio, el perro levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amo, quien le susurró mientras señalaba hacia la puerta – _Ve a por él Spartacus, tráelo._

 

El animal bufó y salió de la cama de un salto, desapareciendo por la puerta, volviendo al cabo de un rato tirando de la camiseta de Bucky con los dientes, mientras el androide trataba de calmarlo – _Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo ¿Qué te pasa?_

 

\- _Buen chico_ – Sonrió Tony bajo las mantas, solo sus ojos asomando.

 

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó preocupado tras lograr hacer que el perro lo soltase y hacerlo salir del dormitorio, acercándose a la cama.

 

Tony abrió las mantas, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio, Bucky suspiró con una sonrisa, metiéndose en la cama junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo mientras con su otra mano se dedicaba a arroparlos a ambos – _Por favor, por favor, no uses al perro para venir a buscarme solo porque tienes frío._

 

\- _La calefacción aún tardará un rato subir la temperatura_ – Ronroneó Tony, escondiéndose entre los brazos del mayor, pegando su rostro al pecho del androide.

 

\- _O sea, que solo me quieres porque puedo autoregular mi calor corporal_ – Respondió tratando de hacerse el ofendido.

 

\- _No, no solo para eso, eres una increíble almohada también_ – Asintió el más bajo, observándolo con sus ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa divertida.

 

Bucky lo miró con falsa sorpresa antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que Tony respondió revolviéndose entre sus manos, tratando de escapar de él, riendo casi histérico – _¿Te rindes a mis encantos?_

 

\- _Nunca_ – Exclamó riendo – _Solo eres una almohada parlante._

 

El androide gruñó bajo con una sonrisa sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas hasta que Tony le acarició las mejillas, lo que lo hizo parar en seco, sorprendido cuando el joven genio murmuró – _Lo Siento._

 

\- _¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

  
   
\- _Como te traté, estaba confuso, quiero decir, no eres…_

  
  
_\- ¿Humano?_

  
   
- _De carne y hueso_ – Suspiró, acariciando aún sus mejillas – _Eres más humano que muchos que conozco, tú no vas a envejecer nunca, nunca enfermarás, nunca perderás la forma, si acepto lo que siento por ti, podría acabar odiándote._

  
   
- _Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, no al menos que yo recuerde, lo que es gracioso porque tengo amnesia… Sé que es repentino, que da miedo pero los dos sabemos que se siente que es lo correcto, que estamos destinados a estar juntos, no me importaría arriesgarme a ser odiado por ti si puedo tener un instante de felicidad a tu lado._  


Tony sonrió, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar, mirándolo a los ojos antes de susurrar – _Bésame…_

 

\- _¿Estás seguro?_ – Preguntó Bucky.

  
   
\- _¿Realmente quieres que me lo piense?_ – Enarcó una ceja con una media sonrisa en los labios.

 

Sus ojos claros lo observaban con adoración, fijándose en sus labios antes de inclinarse sobre él a punto de besarlo, sus bocas rozándose, las manos del androide acariciando su torso bajo la camiseta con la que el más bajo dormía cuando, de repente, un fuerte sonido los alarmó haciendo que la programación original del soldado tomase el mando y saltase fuera de la cama.

 

\- _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ – Preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño, rodando fuera de la cama, cogiendo su teléfono y examinando las cámaras de seguridad de la casa.

  
   
\- _Intrusos, cuento un equipo de quince personas_ – Gruñó Bucky posicionándose cerca de la puerta – _Puedo oír el latido de sus corazones._

  
   
- _Los veo, han reducido a Jarvis y a los demás_ – Murmuró Tony presionando las cámaras en la pantalla de su móvil para examinar cada una, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero y acercarse a su mesita de noche, cogiendo una pistola del primer cajón, insertando un clip lleno de balas y cargando el arma – _Si llegamos al sótano estaremos a salvo._

Bucky se lo quedó mirando con una ceja subida y media sonrisa, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo divertido al verlo así – _¿A dónde te crees que vas con eso?_

 

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te creías que solo era una cara bonita?_ – Preguntó saliendo por la puerta hasta que Bucky lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia dentro de la habitación, sosteniéndolo por la espalda con un brazo cuando cayó hacia atrás sorprendido – _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

  
   
\- _Yo soy antibalas, tú no, no te impediré venir conmigo pero si nos disparan te colocas inmediatamente detrás de mí y me usas de escudo ¿Entendido?_ – Habló completamente serio, sin dejar lugar a ninguna queja.

 

Tony asintió y escondido tras el soldado, ambos salieron del dormitorio caminando con pies ligeros, buscando una forma de llegar a la planta baja y de allí al sótano, sin embargo, cuando apenas habían conseguido bajar el último peldaño de una de las escaleras más escondidas, uno de los intrusos los encontró, apuntándolos con un arma.

 

- _¡Alto!_ – Vociferó el intruso, alertando a los demás.

 

Bucky miró entre Tony y el soldado y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo en el suelo y robándole el rifle y disparándole en la cabeza para rematarlo, girándose para decir – _Vamos._

 

Stark levantó su arma, disparando en la dirección de Bucky, quien se giró sorprendido, viendo un segundo intruso cayendo muerto – _Vamos, por aquí._

 

El más bajo corrió por el pasillo, encontrándose con Spartacus, el animal escondido, con el rabo entre las patas, orejas gachas y gruñendo a todo aquel que se acercase a él, sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba, corrió hacia ellos, olisqueando a los dos hombres antes de caminar junto a ellos, estaban cerca de su destino, cuando vieron que habían llegado tarde y allí estaba, tras la puerta abierta, con un aparato entre sus manos, mirando las invenciones que tenía el joven Stark sobre la mesa… Zemo.

 

\- _Maldita sea, han debido meterse en mis cámaras_ – Gruñó Tony malhumorado, apretando sus manos alrededor del arma.

  
   
\- _¿Ya os vais tan pronto?_ – Preguntó Zemo tranquilo, dejando la pieza de maquinaria sobre la mesa y dándose la vuelta para observarlos.

  
   
\- _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué queréis?_ – Bucky lo observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido, sin reconocimiento en sus ojos.

 

El hombre de acento ligeramente alemán, se llevó una mano al pecho con fingido escándalo - _¿De verdad vas a decir que no me reconoces? Me duele, eras nuestro soldado favorito, por desgracia ahora debes volver con nosotros, tu pequeña aventura se ha terminado aquí, eres una máquina, volveremos a borrar toda tu memoria y reinstalar el programa del soldado de invierno, esta vez no volverás a escapar de nosotros, no sé como lo haces, pero te aseguro que aunque sea por las malas, aprenderás tu lugar._

\- _Lo siento, pero búscate tu propio androide, este es mío, ya lo he lamido_ – Dijo Tony en voz alta desde detrás de Bucky, susurrándole – _Si tú me llevas, yo les disparo ¿Corremos hacia el salón y tratamos de escapar por la principal?_

 

Bucky asintió, tomando repentinamente a Tony con un brazo y el rifle con el otro, corrió escaleras arriba, cargando al genio, mientras este disparaba en la dirección de Zemo y sus hombres, seguidos de cerca por Spartacus, no queriendo siquiera comprobar si estaban siendo perseguidos por los intrusos. Con la entrada bloqueada por el grupo de hombres que Bucky había sentido desde el segundo piso, pronto se vieron rodeados cuando el grupo encabezado por Zemo  apareció tras ellos.

 

- _Por favor, no prolongues más lo inevitable_ – Suspiró el hombre como si estuviese hablando con un niño teniendo una rabieta.

  
   
\- _No pienso ir a ningún sitio con vosotros, no os conozco_ – Gruñó el androide, dejando a Tony en el suelo lentamente, moviéndolo lentamente contra su pecho en un gesto protector, tratando de hacerlo de forma disimulada para no alarmar a nadie de sus intenciones.

 

Zemo sacó su arma, quitando el clip de balas, extendiendo su mano a uno de sus matones, quien le cambió el clip por uno de color rojo, haciendo que la sonrisa del hombre se volviese más amplia, tomando el clip rojo y cargándolo en el arma, antes de apuntar hacia Tony y disparar sin pensarlo ni un segundo, pudiendo predecir su movimiento, Bucky logró girarse, protegiéndolo y a Spartacus con su cuerpo.

 

El hombre disparó una segunda y tercera vez cuando, de repente, uno de los soldados que bloqueaba la puerta se vio lanzado con fuerza hacia adelante, haciéndole cruzar media habitación hasta caer en el suelo, el androide permaneció protector, dispuesto a morir por Tony, para mantenerlo a salvo mientras los demás miraban hacia la puerta, viendo al capitán Rogers con un enorme escudo entre sus manos y un grupo de soldados en uniforme militar a sus lados derribando a los demás matones.

 

\- _Parece que llegamos a tiempo_ – Sonrió el rubio sacando un arma y disparando en la dirección de Zemo mientras se acercaba a su antiguo compañero y al joven Stark.

 

Bucky se incorporó, colocando a Tony tras él, los mercenarios se lanzaron a por ellos y junto con Steve, ambos androides lucharon con una precisión mecánica, nunca interfiriendo uno en el camino del otro, como si se conociesen de antes, como una coreografía bien ensayada, aunque el moreno estaba casi seguro de que jamás había visto a aquel hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa inocente.

 

Durante la batalla dentro de la mansión, distraídos como todos parecían estar, Zemo aprovechó para intentar escapar por la parte de atrás, sin embargo, decidió que eso no podía quedar así, que si él no obtenía aquello por lo que había venido nadie podría. Empezó a disparar de forma incontrolada a Bucky cuando este le dio la espalda, gritando frustrado, perdiendo los nervios cuando el androide siguió en pie, a pesar de que estaba seguro que las balas que había utilizado había traspasado su carcasa, fue entonces que decidió que eliminaría al objetivo que había arrancado su propiedad de sus manos y, al verse sin balas, decidió correr hacia él con un cuchillo, aprovechando que el último miembro de la familia Stark estaba distraído, disparando a sus hombres, cubriéndose tras una pequeña mesita de madera.

 

El androide no había perdido a Tony de vista y  en cuanto vio lo que estaba pasando, echó a correr hacia él, justo a tiempo para apartarlo, recibiendo él la puñalada. Al ver que su compañero había sido atacado, por instinto, Steve derribó a tres soldados, corriendo hacia él, atacando a Zemo, lanzándolo con su escudo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente antes de arrodillarse junto a Bucky, quien había caído.

 

- _¡Bucky!_ – Exclamó Tony al salir de su shock por verse repentinamente empujado, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar a su lado.

 

Steve echó un vistazo bajo la camiseta que llevaba Bucky, apretando ligeramente una de las heridas, de la cual surgió un líquido oscuro antes de volver a colocarle la camiseta bien – _La función de aguante impide que te hayas desangrado pero hay que comprobar tus componentes… Aguanta amigo…_

 

- _¿Quién eres tú?_ – Preguntó Stark mirando al rubio con desconfianza, tomando su pistola abandonada y apuntándolo con esta.

 

\- _Me llamo Steve Rogers y soy parte del proyecto Supersoldado_ – Respondió el androide mirando a su hermano de batalla, ignorando la pistola, en ese instante solo le importaba a quien yacía entre sus brazos.

 

Bucky se sentía cansado, extrañamente le dolía todo su cuerpo, un dolor familiar, abriendo los ojos observó a Steve, le resultaba conocido, pero no conseguía recordar donde había visto antes aquel rostro, sin embargo, no tardó en fijarse en Tony, sonriendo para tratar de calmarlo, tomando una de sus manos y besándola, logrando decir algo pero su voz parecía fallar.

 

\- _Tranquilo, no digas nada_ – Tartamudeó, empezando a ponerse nervioso al ver que parecía estar en tan mal estado – _Te prometo que te repararé y todo irá bien, te lo prometo._


	8. Mi último aliento

Con la llegada de más refuerzos, la liberación de Jarvis y los demás androides y con Spartacus a salvo junto a ellos y una vez la casa estuvo segura, Steve y Tony llevaron a un inmóvil y callado Bucky al laboratorio del sótano, dejándolo sobre la misma mesa metálica sobre la que los miembros del servicio de Tony lo habían dejado la primera vez que había llegado a la casa.

 

\- _¿Por qué no sabía nada de ningún proyecto Supersoldado?_ – Gruñó Tony evidentemente molesto, corriendo apresurado de un rincón a otro del laboratorio.

  
   
\- _Porque era un proyecto secreto, era algo que el gobierno habría prohibido si se hubiesen enterado de todos los detalles y luego cuando el proyecto estaba finalizado, alguien se llevó a Bucky durante el transporte no logramos volver a localizarlo hasta años más tarde, una organización lo estaba utilizando como asesino, me enviaron a enfrentarme a él pero le habían borrado toda la memoria…_ \- Explicó Steve, mirando a quien una vez llamó hermano a los ojos.

 

Tony se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido y herramientas en sus manos, observando al androide rubio – _¿A qué te refieres?_

 

\- _¿Qué?_ – Preguntó el Capitán, mirando al joven como un ciervo paralizado ante las luces de un coche.

  
   
\- _No te hagas el estúpido ni me tomes por uno Rogers ¡Explícate! ¿Por qué el gobierno habría detenido el proyecto si se hubiesen enterado de todos los detalles?_  


Dejando escapar un largo suspiro entre sus labios, Steve se rascó la nuca, mirando a Tony como un niño al que acaban de regañar antes de decir al fin – _Oficialmente el proyecto SuperSoldado era la creación de dos androides acorazados que entrasen en el ejército, pero a todos les preocupaba el hecho de que una máquina tuviese control sobre vidas humanas, así que tu padre encontró el modo de…_

 

\- _Tú y él… ¿Erais humanos?_

  
   
\- _¿Tú sabías…?_

  
   
\- _¿Sobre su proyecto de convertir una consciencia humana en datos? Sí pero nunca creí que lo hubiese llevado a cabo, quiero decir, es una locura_ – Dijo reuniendo todas las herramientas y posibles recambios que necesitaría para repararlo.

 

Steve sonrió con tristeza – _Y sin embargo estamos aquí… Por favor, tienes que salvarlo, Bucky ya ha sufrido demasiado, no puede volver a pasar por esto._

 

Tony asintió decidido volviendo a moverse ágil entre sus cajones, acercándose al hombre de ojos de azul grisáceo que le devolvía la mirada en silencio, cortando con unas tijeras el resto de la camiseta destrozada por los agujeros de bala,  una sensación de frío por bajando por su espalda por el shock de no haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que había recibido por su culpa, todos aquellos eran disparos de salida y seguro que no eran ni la mitad de los que había recibido – _Oh, grandullón…_

 

Bucky levantó una mano, tratando de acariciar la mejilla de Tony, sin embargo, sus dedos temblaban y pronto su brazo dejó de funcionar, asustado Tony abrió las placas de su estómago para ver el estado en el que se encontraba, llevándose una mano a la boca en shock sorprendido porque el androide hubiese funcionado aún hasta aquel punto, un auténtico milagro que para desgracia sería imposible de reparar.

 

- _¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó Steve alarmado al ver su expresión.

 

- _Él… Yo_ – Lágrimas empezaron a asomar por sus ojos, dándose la vuelta para que no lo viesen llorar, antes de decir entre sollozos – _Las conexiones están destrozadas, muchas piezas hechas añicos, yo… no soy mi padre, no puedo repararlo en este estado, tendría que reconstruirlo y entonces dejaría de… Dejaría de ser ¡Él!_

 

Bucky utilizó la única de sus manos que aún funcionaba para hacerle una seña para que Tony se acercase y se agachase junto a él, tomándolo de la mejilla y juntando sus frentes en un gesto de amor sin palabras, cerrando los ojos, centrándose en los pocos sentidos que aún le quedaban. Se estaba apagando, y lo sabía y por la expresión de Tony esta vez no tenía salvación, con sus últimas fuerzas y mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, sujetó al genio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban del cuello de la camiseta y lo besó por fin, necesitado, desesperado por llevarse un último recuerdo, sus ojos pronto dejaron de ver, pero al menos podía sentir el embriagador aroma de Tony, y sus labios y, lo que más le dolía, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre él sin cesar, mezclándose con las suyas propias.

 

\- _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ – Repitió el último Stark una y otra vez, jamás se había sentido tan impotente, toda su inteligencia y no podía salvar al hombre al que amaba, abrazándose a su cuello con la falsa esperanza de que eso impediría que el androide se apagase.

 

En un último esfuerzo, y tras intentar hablar en varias ocasiones sin éxito, Bucky rodeó la cintura de aquel pequeño y valiente hombre que lo había acogido sin cuestionarse quien era y lo había tratado con semejante amor, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra su pecho aún abierto, antes de acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrar con la poca humanidad que le quedaba – _No estés triste por mí, muñeco, he servido mi tiempo en este mundo, espero que no te importe que deje contigo mi último aliento antes de irme al otro lado._

 

Tony rompió a llorar, mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo de nuevo, hasta que el corazón mecánico del androide dejó de latir y de lo más profundo de su pecho salió un grito desesperado, como si hubiesen desmembrado su misma alma trozo a trozo. El corazón de Steve cayó a sus pies al ver que una vez más había perdido a quien consideraba su hermano, al hombre con el que se habría criado, tomando un colgante plateado que llevaba alrededor de su cuello junto con unas chapas de soldado, ofreciéndoselos a Tony, quien lo miró sollozando.

 

- _¿Q-Qué es eso?_ – Preguntó el hombre entre sollozos, aún aferrado al cuerpo de Bucky, negándose a dejarlo ir.

  
   
\- _Es Bucky..._

 

Tony tomó las chapas y el colgante que ocultaba, una vieja memoria USB con unas iniciales grabadas, sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, mirando entre el objeto en su mano y el androide inmóvil sobre la mesa, al que aún se negaba a soltar.

 

- _Aunque no te puedo garantizar que siga siendo el Bucky que tú conoces..._


	9. Perdido y encontrado

Durante cuatro años completos, incontables días e interminables noches, Tony dedicó cada segundo de su tiempo en reconstruir a Bucky con ayuda de Steve, forjando cada pieza con sus propias manos, utilizando los viejos planos y archivos de su padre que el rubio había recuperado de un viejo almacén.

Los rumores en la prensa crecían, todos tenían sus propias y retorcidas teorías sobre porque, el normalmente extrovertido, Tony Stark, se había convertido en un ermitaño, que trabajaba desde casa y solo salía cuando para ir a la oficina por alguna reunión, cortando toda interacción social, incluso las fiestas que solía dar, volviéndose un misterio para el mundo.

 

\- _Deberías descansar_ – Suspiró Steve, sentado en un rincón de brazos cruzados.

  
   
- _No puedo_ – Respondió Tony de forma seca mientras ajustaba las conexiones del brazo a los dedos antes de colocar la carcasa y ajustarla. Las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y el dolor en sus músculos, cada parte en su cuerpo gritando por un descanso.

  
   
\- _¿De qué servirá que lo devuelvas a la vida si te matas trabajando?_ – Vociferó el androide con el ceño fruncido – _Sabes que si estuviese despierto ya te habría cargado sobre su hombro y te habría llevado él mismo a la cama._

  
   
\- _Pero no está despierto ¿Verdad?_ – Gruñó el hombre molesto antes de volver a la tarea que tenía entre manos, calmándose al cabo de unos minutos, diciendo – _Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, sé que puedo devolverlo a la vida._  
 

Steve se acercó a él, tomándolo de las manos para que soltase las herramientas – _Ven conmigo, voy a llevarte a un sitio._

\- _No puedo, sabes que no puedo_ … – Se quejó Tony, tratando de volver con su proyecto.

  
   
- _Tiene que ver con Bucky, es algo que creo que necesitas ver_ – Dice serio arrastrando al hombre de ojos castaños.

 

Evidentemente aquello había sido lo acertado que decir y el genio no tardó en dejarse subir a un coche en dirección a algún lugar desconocido, permaneciendo en silencio, observando fijamente el paisaje por la ventana. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Tony se quedó completamente dormido y Steve sonrió aliviado, deteniendo el coche el tiempo suficiente para ponerle su chaqueta encima antes de dejarlo dormir y seguir conduciendo a su punto de destino.

 

Habían pasado cinco horas cuando llegaron al fin a las afueras de Brooklyn y Steve detuvo el coche, despertando con cuidado al hombre que descansaba a su lado – _Vamos, ya hemos llegado._

 

Confuso, Tony salió del coche tras el rubio, los dos caminaron por una pequeña colina cubierta de esponjoso césped verde, bien cuidado hasta llegar a las puertas de un cementerio, el androide abrió la puerta, caminando entre las filas de lápidas hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo en un rincón, cerca de un sicomoro, ambas tumbas bien conservadas a pesar de su desgaste, con pequeños ramos de flores y dos pequeñas banderas de plástico.

 

\- _Es eso de allí_ – Señaló Steve manteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia – _Es mejor que te acerques tú solo, yo te esperaré debajo del árbol._

 

Sin saber que poder responder a aquello, se limitó a asentir, viendo como el rubio caminaba hacia el árbol antes de ir él mismo hacia las lápidas donde se sorprendió al leer los nombres: “Steve G. Rogers” y “James B. Barnes”, debajo del segundo nombres, entre paréntesis, podía leerse “Bucky”. Tony se llevó la mano a la boca, bajo aquella lápida se encontraba el cuerpo de Bucky, más bien los huesos, según la fecha de defunción, sorprendido caminó hacia Steve, sentándose junto a él a la sombra del sicomoro.

 

\- _Sois vosotros…_

  
  
_\- Sí, aún me resulta extraño ver mi propia tumba._

  
   
- _¿Qué os pasó?_

 

El androide lo miró con tristeza, jugando con una brizna de hierba entre sus dedos antes de inspirar y decir – _La guerra, eso fue lo que nos pasó… Yo era capitán y él Sargento, éramos parte de un pequeño comando que debía traspasar líneas enemigas, pero nos separamos, yo acabé perdido y para cuando los encontré, los demás habían sido capturados y torturador hasta la muerte, el único en negarse a morir fue Bucky… Llevé a cabo una misión arriesgada para salvarlo pero mientras volaba hacia la base más cercana, derribaron nuestro avión en un lago. Cuando nos recuperaron, estábamos en muy mal estado, más muertos que vivos. Nos dijeron, a mí que no volvería a andar y que mi lesión en el cerebro me haría imposible dibujar ya que mis manos temblarían a Bucky, le dijeron que tendría que estar pegado a un respirador, por eso cuando tu padre nos ofreció aquello, no pudimos evitarlo, los dos éramos soldados, no podíamos soportar la idea de estar atados a una cama el resto de nuestras vidas._

 

Tony asintió en silencio, observando las dos lápidas desde lejos – _¿De verdad crees que podré salvarlo?_

- _Estoy seguro de ello_ – Respondió Steve, consiguiendo que Stark sonriese por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

No fue hasta un año más tarde, que Tony logró terminar de restaurar por completo el cuerpo de Bucky. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas, había adelgazado unos cuantos kilos, aunque menos de los que habría adelgazado si Jarvis y Steve no lo obligasen a tomar descansos y comer.

Había llegado el momento de despertarlo, todas sus partes en su lugar y habiendo utilizado la copia en el colgante que el rubio le había dado, ahora Bucky se encontraba sentado en la mesa, Steve y Tony de pie frente a él. Presionando en su teclado el comando que debía despertar al androide de pelo negro y ojos de tormenta, solo quedaba esperar.

 

Bucky frunció el ceño, comenzando a despertar antes de abrir los ojos, mirando a Tony y Steve, sonriendo al ver a su amigo – _¿Steve?_

 

\- _Bucky ¿Me recuerdas?_ – Preguntó sorprendido, sonriendo.

 

 _\- Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha funcionado el experimento? –_ Bucky miró a su alrededor confuso, sus cayendo sobre Tony quien se había dado la vuelta para comprobar unos datos en una tablet que tenía sobre la mesa tras él, con miedo de lo que podía pasar a partir de ahora.

 

 _\- Sí amigo, aunque han pasado unas cuantas décadas_ – Explicó Steve dándole una palmada en el hombro.

 

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado Stevie? Cuéntamelo todo_ – Casi exigió el moreno preocupado, mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

 

Tony cruzó una mirada con Steve brevemente antes de salir de la habitación apresuradamente, dejando a los dos amigos para hablar, un nudo en su estómago porque aún no había dicho nada sobre él. Sintiendo su estrés, Spartacus corrió a su lado, en el sofá del salón, tratando de animarlo mientras Jarvis observaba la escena desde la puerta, conociendo a su jefe lo suficiente para saber que hablar con él en ese instante solo haría que se cerrase en sí mismo y se pusiese a la defensiva.

Media hora más tarde, con el hombre de ojos castaños aún acurrucado en el sofá junto a un Spartacus de orejas gachas, Bucky y Steve entraron en el salón, con una segunda mirada el corazón de Tony se hizo pedazos, aquella expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, solo uno de los dos había recuperado al soldado.

 

\- _Vaya muñeco ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?_ – Preguntó Bucky tomando asiento junto a él, sonriéndole seductor.

 

Tony lo miró con los ojos vacíos de toda emoción en ese instante y dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza – _El hombre al que amo murió protegiéndome, intenté salvarlo pero no he podido._

Bucky se puso serio, casi avergonzado por su intento de coqueteo – _Lo siento mucho, Steve me ha explicado que tú me has salvado ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?_

 

Tony se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de llorar porque de nuevo volvía a perder al hombre que amaba, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, dejando tras él a un confuso animal, que miraba entre sus dos amos, moviendo el trasero animado al ver a Bucky, pero llorando sin saber que hacer al notar la tristeza del menor.

 

\- _¿He dicho algo mal?_ – Preguntó el confuso androide, incapaz de deshacerse de la extraña sensación en el centro de su pecho.

 

- _No, Bucky, tranquilo, está de luto, déjale espacio_ – Suspiró Steve dándole una palmada en el hombro – _Ya vendremos de visita otro día, ahora tenemos que irnos._

 

Asintiendo, aunque no muy convencido de irse, algo en él diciéndole que tenía que subir aquellas escaleras y estar al lado de Tony, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, notando a Steve ir hacia la escalera, algo removiéndose en sus entrañas.

 

- _Tony_ – Lo llamó entrando en el dormitorio sin esperar por permiso.

  
   
\- _Vete, por favor, necesito tiempo_ – Suplicó el hombre desde su escondite bajo las mantas en su cama.

  
   
- _Lo siento, me habría gustado que recordase todo pero…_

  
  
_\- Solo vete… Por favor._

 

Steve suspiró y se limitó a asentir, cerrando la puerta al salir, bajando las escaleras rápido, saliendo con Bucky, los dos con la sensación de que nunca volverían a aquel lugar, dejando tras ellos al fantasma de quien una vez fue el conocido y siempre feliz multimillonario, ahora apenas una carcasa con el corazón arrancado de su pecho por el destino, esperando que aunque ya nunca más su Bucky, el hombre que llevaba ahora el rostro que había aprendido a amar, fuese feliz.


	10. Estúpida almohada parlante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y para aquellos de vosotros que habíais pedido un final feliz, aquí lo tenéis. <3

Después de salir de la mansión Stark, Steve llevó a su compañero hasta la base en la que debía haber entrado como parte del programa SuperSoldado, para el cual no tenían ninguna utilidad nunca más, sabiendo que Fury querría entrevistarlo y ver también las actualizaciones que Tony le había hecho. Tras unos meses y una pesadilla de papeleo, el expediente del androide fue limpiado debido a que alguien había manipulado su memoria y le fue entregado el mismo decreto especial que a Steve, garantizándole (Al contrario que el resto de androides) todos los mismos derechos que a todos los ciudadanos basándose en el hecho de que, a pesar del experimento de Howard, ambos habían nacido humanos.

 

Transcurridos dos meses en la base, fue considerado apto para vivir como civil y se trasladó a vivir junto a Steve en el pequeño apartamento sobre el viejo gimnasio, habitualmente frecuentado por viejos veteranos que habían sido licenciados por heridas que no les permitía seguir sirviendo a su país. Tenía una casa junto a su hermano, un trabajo estable que le permitía hablar con gente que había sobrevivido a sucesos similares y comprendían como podía sentirse, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, notaba dentro de él que le faltaba algo, su inconsciente gritándole que recordase, que volviese a donde pertenecía, que arreglase lo que se había roto.

 Una noche empezó a ver imágenes, sueños extraños cada vez que se tumbaba en la cama, unos ojos color chocolate, unos labios suaves, una sonrisa traviesa, su cerebro incapaz de hacer las conexiones necesarias para saber que significaba todo aquello.

 

\- _Pareces distraído_ – Comentó Steve una mañana, mientras corrían por la pista de un parque cercano.

  
   
\- _¿De verdad? Lo siento_ – Se disculpó el moreno, aún pensativo, sin darse cuenta que se había parado por completo, permaneciendo allí de pie.

  
   
- _No, no tienes que disculparte_ – Negó el rubio, deteniéndose, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo – _Por favor, cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?_

  
   
- _No, nada… Estoy bien_ – Dijo frotándose la nuca.

  
   
- _Bucky…_  
 

Bucky, suspirando, caminó hacia un gran árbol en un rincón, el cual proyectaba una gran y fresca sombra, sentándose al pie de este, siendo seguido por su compañero, quien tomó asiento a su lado – _He empezado a tener unos sueños extraños últimamente, veo imágenes borrosas, es como tener archivos de video y audio pero están defectuosos y no sé como conectarlas, es como si me hubieses arrancado un trozo y no sé como reaccionar o que hacer._

 

Steve lo observó fijamente de reojo y sonrió misterioso – _Tal  vez haya algo mal contigo ¿Y si vas a Industrias Stark?_

- _¿Tú crees?_ – Preguntó el moreno alarmado.

  
   
\- _Sí, deberías ir pronto, antes de que el problema empeore_ – Asintió el rubio tratando de reprimir una sonrisa – _Yo iré en seguida a casa._

 

Bucky asintió y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa. En cuanto su amigo desapareció de su vista, Steve tomó su teléfono, haciendo una llamada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

Temeroso de que algo pudiese estar realmente mal con él, a pesar de que cada escaneo de sus sistemas había salido limpio, entró en la sede de Industrias Stark e inmediatamente su corazón dio un vuelco, una chispa eléctrica recorriendo toda su columna. Un hombre alto, delgado, rubio, vestido con un elegante traje se acercó a él mientras estaba distraído – _¿Sargento Barnes?_

\- _¿Sí?_

  
   
- _Mi nombre es Jarvis, el Capitán Rogers me ha dicho que iba a venir, he conseguido hacerle un hueco en la agenda del señor Stark_ – Dijo el mayordomo y asistente, caminando hacia uno de los ascensores, siendo seguido de cerca por el confuso androide, dirigiéndose a las plantas inferiores.

 

Tony se había convertido en un obseso del trabajo, encerrado en su oficina, durmiendo en su laboratorio entre reuniones, acuerdos y nuevos inventos para la empresa, ya nunca reía, ya nunca se divertía, para él volcarse en su trabajo era la forma en que podía superar la perdida del hombre que amaba, de hacer que todo dejase de doler. Estaba en el laboratorio, en la planta menos 3, sentado a su escritorio, dibujando los planos para un generador de energía limpia, las ojeras marcadas y ligeramente más pálido.

 

- _Señor_ – Dijo Jarvis entrando en el laboratorio.

  
   
- _Te dije que no me molestes, estoy ocupado_ – Suspiró un agotado Tony.

  
   
\- _Es el Sargento Barnes, ha venido de visita porque parece tener problemas con su memoria_ – Comentó su asistente.

 

La mención de James hizo que se diese la vuelta inmediatamente, viendo sorprendido al androide esperando en el umbral – _Hazlo pasar._

 

Jarvis asintió y caminó hacia Bucky, mientras Tony se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos tratando de aclararse, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de examinación donde los hombres estaban ya esperando por él – _Por favor Sargento, túmbese en la mesa._

 

\- _Claro_ – Sonrió tratando de esconder su nerviosismo con un tono seductor, obedeciendo.

 

Tony no correspondió su sonrisa, se limitó a apretar un pequeño botón en la nuca del moreno, abriendo un pequeño puerto y conectando un cable a este y de este a su ordenador, empezando a teclear rápidamente, mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido – _¿Cuál parece ser el problema?_

\- _Cada vez que cierro los ojos y entro en estasis para descansar veo imágenes, extrañas imágenes pero no consigo conectarlas_ – Comenzó a explicar el androide.

 

El castaño suspiró y asintió, con la mirada aún fija en la pantalla – _Parece que hay un núcleo de datos escondido en la parte más profunda de tu cerebro, está protegido con una contraseña, debió suceder algo cuando te reiniciamos, una parte de ti debió guardar archivos importantes en una partición oculta para evitar la pérdida._

 

- _¿Puede arreglarse?_ – Preguntó Bucky esperanzado.

 

- _Dame un segundo, en seguida lo tendré_ – Comentó Tony de forma monótona, utilizando todas sus habilidades y un programa lo suficientemente potente como para poder descubrir la contraseña y abrir aquel núcleo de datos. Apenas pasaron tres minutos cuando los espacios en blanco fueron cubiertos con una frase “ **Hasta el final de la línea** ”, abriendo el núcleo de información.

 

Aunque preocupado, hasta ese momento había estado tranquilo sobre aquella mesa cuando, de repente, cada pequeño dato de información inundó su mente como si un embalse se hubiese roto, convulsionando su cuerpo y tirando de su consciencia hacia la parte más profunda, haciendo que Tony corriese a su lado preocupado, poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas del moreno, llamando su nombre.

 

Todo estaba oscuro, podía ver cada recuerdo, desde su infancia, hasta el día en que fue convertido en un androide, fue entonces que empezó a ver pequeños flashes, trozos de información tratando de alinearse para completar la línea temporal en su cabeza, hasta que, por sorpresa, ya no estaba en aquella mesa de metal, se encontraba en una silla, con decenas de cables  dolorosamente atados a su cuerpo y alguien hablando alemán y ruso, mirándolo como un conejillo de indias, empezó a recordar cada tortura psicológica impuesta por Hydra, cada golpe, cada manipulación, el dolor era grande en su pecho, la oscuridad cerrándose sobre él, hasta que una voz traspasó la barrera en la que se había sumido, una voz amable que llamaba por él, que le pedía perdón y suplicaba, una luz que lo guiaba por los recuerdos que había reprimido y protegido bajo una contraseña que solo él podía descifrar porque eran cosas que no quería perder y, entonces, el milagro por el que todos habían rezado, ocurrió.

 

\- _¡Bucky! ¿Bucky, Puedes oírme?_ – Chilló un joven Stark aterrorizado.

 

\- _Dime que me he muerto y estoy en el cielo, porque es la única explicación para que tenga un ángel sobre mí_  – Gruñó como adormilado con media sonrisa, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Tony, quien le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, aunque sabía que no le haría daño.

 

\- _¡No me des esos sustos!_ – Lo acusó Stark, girándose para irse pero notando como alguien le daba la vuelta y pronto se vio con los labios del androide contra los suyos en un beso lento y dulce, haciendo que tartamudease nervioso e indignado – _¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso?!_

 

Bucky sonrió de oreja a oreja y subiéndolo hasta dejarlo sentado en su regazo, murmuró – _Antes de que los mercenarios de Hydra nos interrumpiese, tú me ordenaste que te besara._

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron en sorpresa, clavando su mirada en la del hombre ante él y en ese instante, todos los meses de dolor, todo el agotamiento, todo la agonía en la que se había sumido su vida traspasó la armadura con la que se había estado protegiendo y abrazándose al androide con todas sus fuerzas, rompió a llorar como jamás había llorado, dejando que sus lágrimas rellenasen el vacío que se había formado en su alma.

 

Bucky suspiró preocupado, fijándose en todos los cambios desde la última vez que había estado a su lado, el brillo que ahora volvía a sus ojos, las bolsas negras bajo estos, las pequeñas arrugas, la falta de peso, la palidez… Tony se había estado dejando morir lentamente y ese pensamiento hizo que algo se removiese en su interior, recordando todas las veces que él había sido vulnerable y alguien le había ofrecido ayuda, todas las veces que él mismo se la había ofrecido a un pequeño y enfermizo Steve de doce años, incluso recordando el primer día en que se habían visto, cuando él estaba solo, sin recuerdos, vulnerable y asustado, asustado de que nunca más encontraría sentido al mundo que lo rodeaba hasta que ahí llegó el castaño en un elegante coche y le ofreció su mano, ahora era momento en que el propio androide pagase su deuda y que como el caballero que su madre había criado, ofreciese su mano al hombre del cual estaba enamorado.

 

\- _¿Y si nos vamos a casa?_ – Preguntó calmado, tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso, ronroneando bajo – _Steve y yo no comemos, así que cocinar un litro entero de la sopa que mi madre me enseñó a preparar, sería un malgasto… Además, aunque aún tuviese un cuerpo humano, ese idiota no tiene ningún paladar._

 

Viendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, logrando calmarse lo suficiente antes apoyar su frente contra la del androide y decir en un suspiro – _Sigues siendo una estúpida almohada parlante._

 

Bucky se lo quedó mirando con una expresión confusa hasta que Tony se echó a reír, retorciéndose entre sus brazos, logrando escapar de él, antes de que Bucky empezase a perseguirlo por la planta gritando entre risas – _¡Retira eso!_  


End file.
